


It's The Small things In Life

by KomaedaClear



Category: Faceless Leaves (Webcomic)
Genre: "maybe me too will be our always", Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, but thats in 1(one) line so it doesnt matter, hand holding, i guess??, sorry im just shitposting in the tags rn asdfghj, tucker is briefly mentioned bc i Hate Him and i need to establish that he's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: At the lake, something happens that brings Milo and Glenn together.





	It's The Small things In Life

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u shamelessly make the first fic for ur fav webcomic. even tho its only a few pages long. also yes milo and glenn are together(they're actually in a poly with tim too but this is the Beginning)
> 
> technically this is can ;^)
> 
> nyanyways uhh faceless leaves is Gr8 u can read it on tumblr ;^)
> 
> also sorry this is so short i just really wanted to write a fic for this but didn't know what to write so i went with the 2nd cutest thing ever(first cutest thing is my otp candy/tris)

A cool breeze was settled upon the forest as Milo and Glenn walked toward the lake to get more water. The jugs were running low, and it was their turn. The walk was silent, comfortably so. Milo was thankful that he had his sweater on hand, knowing how cold the nights got away from the fire. He glanced over to Glenn but he couldn’t see much in the darkness. Still, he knew that Glenn probably looked stunning, as always. He sighed inwardly. If only he could work up the courage to say it to his face.

When they reached the lake, they set the jugs down next to the water and took a breather.

“It looks beautiful at night, doesn’t it?” Glenn commented.

Milo looked up at him, watching how his long hair framed his face in such a way that when the moonlight hit, he looked thereal. “Yeah, it does.”

Their eyes met and Glenn smiled gently. Milo swore that just that look was all it took to take his breath away.

“Is Tucker still bothering you?” Milo asked, because he was sure that if they stared at each other any longer he wouldn’t be able to hold back from kissing him.

“No, he’s been quiet for the past few days. I think Gabby is actually helping him.” He picked up his jug and started filling it.

“That’s good.” Milo did the same, albeit slower since he wanted to milk the time he had alone with Glenn. They filled the jugs quietly.

Glenn stood up straight, stretching his arms up high. Milo took the second to admire the bit of tummy that showed from the lifted coat. Then he stood as well. Glenn smiled at him and started to move away from the lake, only to trip on a branch, dropping the water jug and having the contents pouring out everywhere.

“Glenn!” Milo was quick to run to his side. “Are you okay?”

Glenn let out a small huff from where he lay. “Yeah, I think so. Sorry, didn’t realize that branch was there.” He lifted himself into a sitting position, meeting Milo’s concerned eyes with his own.

“Are you sure? I can carry both jugs when we go back-”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry.” He let out a little laugh. “Thanks for worrying, though.”

Still, despite the reassurance that he was okay, Milo helped him to stand, hand on his arm to steady him just in case. “Okay, but are you 100% sure? I mean, you could have banged up your knee or something, or you could be lightheaded, or-”

“Milo, I fell onto sand. The only thing hurt are my clothes. Look, they’ve got sand on them!”

Without even thinking, Milo brushed the sand off for him. He didn’t realize he was doing so until he stood back up and saw Glenn staring at him with an unreadable expression. He felt his face warm up. “Wow, look at the time, I have to- uh- fill that jug.” He grabbed the empty jug and started to fill it up. He turned back to look at Glenn when he was done and was surprised to see his soft gaze on him. Glenn then approached him as Milo stood up.

“You’re really sweet,” he said.

“Oh? Uh, thank you-” Milo went speechless as Glenn cupped his hands around his face, leaning down until their noses brushed.

“Is this okay?”

Milo’s eyes drifted shut as he nodded, and Glenn closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, just the pressing of lips against lips. Milo’s heart hammered in his chest. He placed his hands on Glenn’s waist, holding him close. Glenn’s arms wrapped around his neck. It took a few moments for them to part, their foreheads pressed together.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Glenn murmured in the space between them.

“Me too.”

They walked back to the camp holding hands. Nobody payed any mind to them other than to grab the water for boiling. They sat next to each other by the fire, warming up a bit. Milo put his arm around Glenn and he leaned into Milo’s hold. They sat peacefully as they listened to the conversations around them before drifting off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
